Embodiments of the present application relate generally to methods and systems for managing the color components of a video signal on a television and more particularly to reducing the blue light color component of a video signal displayed on a television through a set-top box to avoid disruption of sleep.
Multiple studies have shown the harmful effects of disrupted circadian rhythms on humans. Issues ranging from depression, diabetes, and even cancer have been linked to desynchronized circadian rhythms. Additional studies have shown that exposure to blue light can be particularly disruptive of circadian rhythms to humans. The disruption can follow even if the blue light exposure occurs during sleep. Further, many people watch television, which includes blue light, in the evening and nighttime hours. As such, systems and methods are needed to reduce the blue light exposure to nighttime television watchers.